MLP Fan-Fic The War for the Pie
by Death Star 813
Summary: Pie is in danger. Pie is being destroyed. One stallion stands between the pie, and total destruction. His name, is Soarin. This is the tale, of greatness. Of death. Of saving the thing we all love... PIE!


MLP Fan-Fic "The War for the Pie"

It was a calm and peaceful day in Equestria. The birds were singing, the clouds were dancing in the wind, and the pie was as tasteful as ever. Well, Soarin at least thought so. He sits in his house, eating and enjoying his pie. It was a new pie from Sugar Cube corner called "Apple Sugar Pie". The pie consisted of multiple types of apple, and sugars of all variety. He ate the pie, joyful as can be. He turned on the radio, it was a new invention in Equestria. The only station available was continuing the coverage of Soarin's favorite current event.

"It has been confirmed that the Pegasi have come to a temporary peace treaty with the earth ponies. The earth ponies will now give twenty percent more crops to the Pegasi in their war efforts. The Unicorns have disabled production of Sweet Apple Achers Raspberry pie." Soarin drops his fork.

"No. Oh Celstia no." He stuffs his face into his pie, eating the rest of it in one massive swallow.

"The Unicorns have also stopped production of Apple pie."

Soarin chokes on the pie in his throat, not believing what he is hearing. He swallows with massive pain, and flies to the Cloudsdale recruiting station. "I'm here to stop those evil Unicorns from stealing my pie." He pronounces with great pride.

"Show me your ID please." The nasal-stuffed sounding pegasus says. She is old and weak with a high pitched voice.

"Huh? Oh yea, here." Soarin hands her his ID.

"Thank you Mr. So-"

"Is everything ok?" Soarin asks, the Pegasus in front of him immediately being quiet.

She picks up the radio. "Code forty-two, I repeat, code forty-two!" Three Pegasi dressed in pie outfits fly down, and hit Soarin in the back of the head, knocking him out.

Soarin slowly opens his eyes. "Good, your awake. Now we know who you are, your Soarin, the Wonderbolt. We Pegasi know how much you value your pie, so we have been waiting for you to sign up. And when you did, you have just been promoted to officer. So, officer Soarin, what is you first move against the anti-pie unicorns?" Soarin sits there for a second.

"Have they captured Las-Pegasus yet?"

"No sir, but they are one town over."

"Knowing the unicorns they will attack our main land. We move to there, now!" And they all head out.

15 minutes later...

"DIEEEEEEEEE!"

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

"GET OVER THE-"

"GERALLLD!"

"Officer Soarin, there are too many. We must retreat."

"No! We stay and fight! For the pies! CHARGE!" All one hundred Pegasi fly forward, and form an X formation. They dive bomb the unicorns. Soarin can feel the skull of a unicorn be crushed under his hoof. They fly back in the air. Soarin looks down, and sees bodies of dead Pegasi.

"We took out around fifty! Not nearly enough though!" A recruit yells to Soarin.

"I don't care! This is for the pies! We must defend Las Pegasus, it's our homeland, or we all die!"

Another 15 minutes later...

"RETREAT!" Commander Rarity yells to the other unicorns.

"Fluttershy! Bring in the bombs!" Soarin yells over the radio.

"Yes sir. Ready Pegasi? Charge!" In another few seconds, the sky blackens with hundreds of Pegasi dropping pie-filled bombs. The bombs kill a total of two-hundred unicorns. Fluttershy leads the Pegasi down on the ground. "Ready your swords... Attack!" And the hundreds of Pegasi run at the few hundred remaining unicorns. The unicorns fire lasers with their horns, killing the front line of Pegasi. They reach the unicorns.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity runs at Fluttershy, and jumps on her. She plants her lips onto Fluttershy's, trying to distract her. Fluttershy returns the kiss, but reaches for her sword. She stabs rarity in the heart.

"Sorry if I'm a, heart breaker." Fluttershy mocks. Rarity dies.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash flies at Fluttershy, punching her. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON ME!" Fluttershy punches back, getting Rainbow Dash off of her.

"I didn't! She's the one who kissed me!" Rainbow Dash takes out her sharp knife, and Fluttershy takes out her's. They stare at eachother, waiting for the other to make the first move. And then.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

They pass eachother. Fluttershy is breathing heavily while Rainbow dash has her breathing under control. Fluttershy stands up, and Rainbow Dash falls over, blood squirting from her neck. She bleeds to death.

"Soarin? Some of the Pegasi are-"

"Fluttershy? Fluttershy!" He looks down, and sees Fluttershy. She is fighting off Pegasi, but to no avail. They overrun her, and suffocate her to death.

"Twilight." Soarin snarls. The Pegasi begin fighting eachother.

"Die Soarin!" Twilight screams, firing a beam of light at Soarin. It skims his side.

"Ahh!" He falls to the ground. "You, your the one who started this."

"Hehehe, yes indeed. And I will stop the production of all of the pies in Equestria, or I'll die!"

"Then I'll kill myself for the pies. For the pies! AHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHH" they run at eachother, each holding a sword in their mouthes.

"AHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHH!"

"AHH!"

"AHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then, silence.

The next day...

"And thus marks the end of the war for pies. Over twelve-thousand Pegasi died, and over fifty-thousand unicorns died. The unicorns admitted defeat, signing a paper saying that no such event shall ever happen again. For all you pie lovers out there, it is not going anywhere. This 105.7 signing off for the last time."

"See? What did I tell ya Soarin? Im proud of you. I just wish... I just wish that we could have had more time together. I'll miss you Soarin, we all will." Spitfire pushes the flowers onto the grave, along with an apple pie, and walks away.


End file.
